Kakashi and the Ivory Creature
by SeverNSkull
Summary: Kakashi's father had spent his life searching for the ancient Uchiha grounds and now the task has fallen to his son, Kakashi. Will he find the Uchiha lands or will the Uchiha find him? (Day 10 of KakaObi Week)
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi had done this a million times before, but this time was growing incredibly strange. Ever since he left camp to mark out the surrounding area, he felt eyes on his back. It wasn't discomforting, per se, but it was a little distracting. He had brought a handful of his dogs to help him along and to keep the mountain lions and bears away, so he wasn't concerned with what was following him. Kakashi simply continued on his trek through the wilderness.

Ever since Kakashi was a boy, he had explored these mountains with his father who had taught him almost everything he knew. His father had been an explorer and a scholar constantly on the lookout for the lost civilization said to lurk in these mountains. Unfortunately, he had never found such a thing. There were no ruins and no people in these mountains and his father had driven himself mad searching for it. Eventually, this led to being ostracized by the rest of the scientific community, ending in his father taking his own life and leaving Kakashi all alone. Kakashi however, was determined to carry on his father's work and clear his name, so he spent every day he could spare in these mountains, mapping out the region in search of these lost people.

He didn't much mind taking his father's work into his own hands. It kept him away from other people, giving him plenty of time to himself. Besides, the scenery around him was beautiful. Why would he need to be around other people when he had the wilderness as his companion? The silver mountaintops peeking out from over crisp greenery beyond towering trees were his home, and an impossibly large expanse of stars dotting the night sky were his friends, along with his dogs of course. He preferred it that way.

When Kakashi stopped for the night, he still felt those eyes on him, watching set up camp and settle in for the night. He wasn't too disturbed, but to make sure whatever creature it was didn't get the brave idea to attack in the night, he let his dogs sleep in the grass outside of his tent. They tended to like snuffling beneath the moonlight more than being cramped together with Kakashi in his tent anyhow.

It wasn't long before he heard the dogs carrying on and barking madly at some intruder Kakashi could not perceive. He began to stir, needing to go out and investigate. Most creatures fled at the scent of dogs and even more so with a human among them. Kakashi couldn't imagine what was causing the commotion and began to sit up, only to realize his lower body was pinned down by an enormous weight and a pale face loomed over him.

Kakashi looked over the humanoid creature who sat on his belly in all of its nude glory. Its two mismatched eyes, one vermillion and the other amethyst stared down at him curiously, its brow furrowed and adorned with a set of ivory horns. His - obviously 'his' since Kakashi found all of the creature on display for him to drink in - body was as pale as moonlight, hair the same silken strands as Kakashi's own but that of which glimmered in the low light that peeked through the mesh 'windows' of the tent. Several protrusions sat on the creature's shoulders, long and thin, and at the sight of the being, Kakashi was lost in awe.

He had no idea what to say. This creature looked just like one of the members of the Uchiha civilization that his father had longed to discover since before Kakashi was born, and he was beautiful. Kakashi's heart pounded in his chest as he looked over him. He had honestly never imagined this day would come and he grinned in amazement up at the creature. "Beautiful," he murmured, not only complimenting his dreams in coming true, but also the creature in its purest state.

The creature spoke softly to him as if asking him a question, cocking its head at him curiously while prodding at Kakashi's t-shirt. It took a second time to realize he was speaking in Rinne, 'the gods' tongue' and to understand what was said. _"What are you?"_ It demanded with a skeptical frown.

Kakashi was now greatly for the constant drilling his father gave him on speaking and writing in such an obscure, dead language. He had never heard anyone but his father speak it before, but then, half of the time, he had been forced to speak 'Rinne' around his father. 'It's to practice for whenever we find what we're looking for,' his father had told him.

So Kakashi finally answered in the same tongue, _"Man."_

The protrusions on the creature's shoulders ruffled up before falling back in their previous position as its mouth made an interested 'O'. _"The 'man' speaks?"_ it mused aloud as its eyes darted over Kakashi. He leaned his head down closer to him, their faces inches from touching and it sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine as it huffed warmth breath on him as it took in his scent. _"What is a 'man'? Is it… dangerous?"_ his mismatched eyes narrowed on him as he seemed to be awaiting a signal that Kakashi wasn't what he seemed.

Kakashi held up his hands placatingly. _"Not dangerous. Just a traveler. I mean no harm,"_ he answered in an attempt to reassure the creature. It must have worked because the creature fell back to sit straight on his lap, although it continued to gaze down at him with the wondrous eyes of a child.

After a moment of silence between them, he soon caught the creature preening over him and it puffed out its chest proudly. _"Then traveler, I will tell my name. I am Obito Uchiha, son of Madara Uchiha, Eyes of the Gods, and the Last of the Uchiha. Who are you?"_

It took a few moments for Kakashi to mull over his title so he could understand it. Maybe that's why the creature - no, why Obito - had been following him all day? Because he was all alone, and knowing the layout of most of this part of the forest, Obito hadn't seen anyone in a while. That explained his curiosity toward Kakashi and made him feel sorry for this kindred spirit, but also, it sent a thrill down Kakashi's spine once more to know he had fulfilled his father's dream. A Hatake had discovered what was left of the lost Uchiha civilization and it was sitting right on top of him!

_"I am Kakashi Hatake,"_ he answered honestly, a small smile stealing across his lips._ "I'm pleased to meet you."_

Obito frowned at him and tilted his head once more. _"And what of your honor?"_ He asked, _"Do you have none?"_

_"Oh… I have a Ph.D. in archaeology?"_ Kakashi didn't really know what else he could use as his 'honor', but it appeared that that accounted for something in the creature's eyes as Obito shrugged and didn't push the matter.

_"Kakashi Hatake of the Ph.D. in archaeology? I suppose your kind are not like the Uchiha at all,"_ he huffed and moved on to something else that amused him. Obito began to pull at the fabric of Kakashi's cottony shirt once again. _"What is this?"_

The corners of Kakashi's lips pulled up into a warm smile as he let out a soft hum. _"That's part of my clothes. They keep me warm or protected from the elements,"_ he answered the creature.

Obito murmured something unintelligible before responding with a soft, _"Interesting. Yet another way that your kind is unique to mine."_

_"I suppose,"_ Kakashi chuckled. He liked the way Obito's brows furrowed in his baffled curiosity and his inquisitive mind. It amused him to no end, not that his body didn't either. Obito was beautiful, regardless of the fact that he was obviously more than human.

"Obito?" Kakashi received the creature's undivided attention upon calling his name. _"Where did you come from? Ever since I was a boy, I've scouted these mountains and I've never seen another creature like you nor any signs of your kind living here. There are no ruins of any kind, but yet… you're here, right now. I don't understand."_

Kakashi watched as Obito shifted uncomfortably on his lap. Inadvertently, Kakashi flushed as he felt the creature nudge against his filling sex without meaning to. Needless to say, he was glad for the low amount of light between them, leaking through the mesh of the tent.

_"I could ask you the same. This is **my** territory after all and you are a trespasser in it,"_ Obito pointed out bluntly, the protrusions on his shoulders ruffling as though ruminating over a thought that occurred to him in his meaningful pause. A bold smirk crossed his face once again, _"But… I think I can make an exception, and show you to my home."_

That was what Kakashi wanted more than anything else in the world. His eyes lit up with humor and excitement. _"That'd be amazing!"_ Kakashi chirped without a moment's thought. _"What kind of home is it? A hut or a structure of some kind? Maybe you live in a cave or in the treetops?"_

The creature purred._ "You're really so eager, aren't you? But you'll see soon enough."_ Obito's mismatched eyes seemed half-lidded and smoky, in the moonlight and his expression was that of a cat that found a particularly entertaining prey. Kakashi frowned, feeling that he was missing something, but he quickly stifled the thought and stashed it elsewhere. He was on the verge of an archaeological breakthrough; a little inside joke from a non-hostile creature wasn't going to bother him now.

_"Uh… right then…"_ Kakashi murmured. Obito was still sitting a little too close to his unmentionables for what he felt comfortable now. The suggestive look the creature was sending him was certainly not doing him any favors in maintaining their conversation, but he carried on. _"What do you normally do for food? Raise cattle? Hunt? Farm? I assume your people were probably hunters and gatherers."_

_"Mmmmm, you're probably right. I do a lot of hunting, even such as hunting for a mate for instance,"_ a low rumble emanated from the creature's throat, almost feline in nature. Kakashi's heart beat a little faster at the sound of it.

_"You-"_ Kakashi swallowed thickly, remembering himself and once again making the attempt to stave off his arousal. _"Your culture hunts for your significant other?"_

_"Significant other? Hm… I don't think that's the term I'd use. Maybe 'lover' would be much more appropriate,"_ Obito responded. The protrusions on his shoulders vibrated once more as he ran his hand up to cup Kakashi's cheek, caressing it with a thumb. It was getting more difficult to speak in Obito's presence and below the belt, he was more than happy if this progressed into something other than a conversation with the shimmering, moonlit creature before him.

_"Uh, um… so what type of courting rituals do you have?"_ Kakashi murmured softly, wading out into deeper waters.

Obito chuckled playfully and leaned over Kakashi, his rigid, muscular body pressed to Kakashi's as he planted a hand on either side of his head. That's when it finally hit him.

"Oh…" Kakashi's face flushed hotly as the implications were made clear.

The creature ground itself down on him, making his aching cock twitch and pulling a low groan from Kakashi's throat. Having the confining fabric of both his pants and his sleeping bag between them was maddening, but then again, would he really make an attempt to have sex with this creature?

_"Would you like me to show you just how I'd like to court you?"_ Obito asked, his voice in a low, seductive growl. Kakashi could feel the creature's thickening cock prodding against his belly, proposing a mutual attraction between the two of them. His face was close enough that when Kakashi breathed, their noses brushed and he could taste the cool, minty breath against his lips.

Kakashi had his answer. Yes. He'd definitely have sex with a humanoid creature. And why not? Obito was just as lonely as him, was of unearthly beauty, and desired Kakashi in the same way that Kakashi desired him. Not to mention he enjoyed Obito's shameless flirting and teasing responses. He was beautiful in so many ways and Kakashi wanted him.

_"Yes,"_ he finally replied, his lips parted as he looked between the creature's gorgeously glowing eyes and his impishly, erotic smirk. This was far better than one of the novels he read to himself in his spare time. That was especially true when their mouths clashed together, hungry and needy, tasting each other. Kakashi's hands slid up to explore Obito's sides, caressing contrasting marble dotted with small, barely perceivable scales. His touch making the creature keen and moan into Kakashi's mouth, only for him as he swallowed it down, enjoying the tune of its flavor and its owner.

When Obito pulled away, Kakashi allowed his oxygen-deprived lungs to take in breaths of cool air that did nothing to calm the heat that was spreading through his limbs. He needed Obito and he needed him now.

A soft whimper crawled its way up his throat and Obito hushed him by caressing his cheek and his lower lip with the pad of his thumb, a cunning smile on his lips. _"I suppose this would be enough for now, although I do hate releasing those lips so soon,"_ he murmured wistfully although the hint of mischief still held in his expression.

Kakashi kissed the digit and met it with his tongue, licking it with revere before blissfully allowing it to pass his lips. Just like his kiss, Obito's skin tasted of earthly and unearthly, like mint and rainy days, but also of ozone with a tingle of something wild and magical beneath his skin. It was as though a lightning storm was stored in his core and Kakashi found it addicting to be saddled by someone who felt so powerful.

Obito purred, his eyes going half-lidded as he watched Kakashi suckle on his thumb, and it only intensified the heat coiling low in Kakashi's being. He gripped Obito's thighs that much tighter, edging his hands further back to cup his ass.

_"You're making it even more difficult than I thought. Just how is it that one can be so perfect?"_ Obito mused aloud, grinding his hips down on Kakashi's once more, making them both keen into the movement. But a moment later, he took back his thumb as Kakashi eyed him just as lustfully with merely a hint of confusion.

_"What do you mean?"_ Kakashi asked, silenced by another kiss, this one just as hungry as the last. Things were getting much more heated than before and Kakashi was becoming eager to shimmy out of his sleeping bag and into a closer embrace with the creature.

When Obito pulled away again, he sighed and tilted Kakashi's chin up to meet his gaze more evenly. _"It means that I really must leave you wanting, Kakashi Hatake,"_ he answered and in an instant, he became weightless and almost incorporeal.

"No! Wait… Where are you going?" Kakashi asked frantically sitting up and shaking his head frantically before repeating the question in Rinne. Obito simply grinned at him before he fully disappeared as though he was simply an echo of the ancients that Kakashi had spent so long searching for. He couldn't lose Obito so soon after finding him.

Kakashi bolted up as quick as he could, tossing his sleeping bag to the side and stumbling in nothing but his undergarments to push aside the tent flaps. "Obito!" he called into the forest, receiving no reply but the call of the forest that had ceased whilst he was in the fair creature's company. He tried again, calling for him into the night, but to no avail. Obito was long gone and Kakashi could only hope to see him again soon, although, with the way Obito flirted with him, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd see him again.

An awe-inspired grin crossed his face and his heart fluttered happily. Yes, he'd definitely be seeing Obito again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi had finally made it back home. He was empty-handed of course, which put off his plans to talk with the curator once again about financing his work. He'd be heading in on Monday morning and already it was late Sunday night. After settling himself in for the night, Kakashi fed his dogs and let them take care of their business before promptly heading to bed. His body was weary from the hike and from the thoughts of Obito running through his mind, plaguing him, yet... intriguing him.

Ever since he had seen Obito disappear from existence, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He'd been as real as anything else, but all of a sudden, he just _vanished_ as though he had never existed at all. Maybe it was just a dream? When Kakashi's father was alive, they'd come across some evidence of the Uchiha being what the natives of the time period called 'dreamwalkers' and it hadn't made sense then, but it was beginning to. There were still too many pieces to this puzzle missing to know for certain what had happened.

So Kakashi flipped back his covers and slid into his bed, falling fast asleep within moments while surrounded by his furry companions.

He had drifted off into a peaceful sleep when he felt the huff of warm breath against his face and a cold nose against his face. Kakashi, in his sleepy state, considered that it was likely one of the dogs and yanked at the immovable covers before huffing in irritation. Of course, he couldn't move it; one of the dogs was on him. Instead, Kakashi began to turn in his sleep to avoid the coldness of the touch but found himself stuck. A dog wouldn't be heavy enough to pin 'him' place.

_"Ka-ka-shi..."_ came a sing-song voice.

That voice... he knew that voice. That's when it finally dawned on him that it wasn't one of the dogs seated on top of him.

Kakashi bolted upright, hitting his head on the headboard, making him hold his head and hiss in pain. "Obito? What are you-?" He winced and focused on the humanoid creature bracing his hips on either side. _"What are you doing in my house? How'd you find me?"_ He corrected himself in Rinne.

_"I hunted you to your home,"_ Obito purred proudly, the appendages on his shoulders and back bristling pleasurably. _"Won't you welcome me?"_

_"Of course I'll welcome you, but how did you... how did you get inside my home?"_

Obito leaned down, covering Kakashi with his body - his naked body - and brushed his cool nose in Kakashi's sleep-tussled hair before whispering,_ "It's a secret."_

Kakashi frowned despite himself. He was still overwhelmingly confused as to what was going on or how Obito managed to show up and escape without any trace of his being there. _"Obito,"_ he asked softly, his tongue becoming clumsy with the words as he struggled to swallow with the knot in his throat as he considered that he could be hallucinating as his father had. _"Are you... really here?"_

With a fluid, inhuman motion, Obito sat back up on Kakashi's hips to get a better look at him, his expression mirroring Kakashi's own. _"Do you wish for me to be?"_

_"Yes."_ Of course he did! He'd wished to find the Uchiha since he was a boy and as an adult, he simply wished that Obito was real as to dispel his fears that he wasn't just a sad, lonely, washed-up archaeologist with no future that could barely afford to eat. And wasn't that just depressing?

_"Then I'm yours,"_ Obito whispered, caressing a surprisingly cold hand over Kakashi's cheek.

But Kakashi still wasn't convinced. He couldn't be satisfied with just words from a cryptid, regardless of how beautiful he was.

_"Your body is so warm, Kakashi,"_ Obito murmured softly.

Kakashi untucked his hand from the blankets and pressed it over Obito's. It was freezing and for the first time that evening, Kakashi realized that Obito was shivering. It was minuscule and barely noticeable but he couldn't ignore it now that he knew. Did Obito really travel out in this weather? He was _naked;_ it had to have been a miserable expedition.

_"Obito, it's snowing out. Did you really come in this?"_ Kakashi asked, concerned.

_"I'd brave it again if asked of me,"_ Obito answered, a grin on his face as though preening like a large, white cat.

_"Get up and come into the bed. I'll warm you,"_ Kakashi offered immediately, pushing down the blankets, rumpling them around their hips before struggling to move to his left and give Obito space in the bed. Obito however, didn't budge an inch. _"Obito, get up so you can come inside."_

Obito hesitated for a moment longer but obediently did as he was told, slipping off of Kakashi to stand beside the bed, making the floorboard creak underfoot. His scales caught the glow of moonlight that filtered between the old, floral curtains that Kakashi had never replaced, making his body shine and glitter like its own source of light. It was enough to get Kakashi going - just a bit anyhow - but he knew Obito was freezing and any type of sex or intimacy would have to be cast to the back of his mind.

The bed dipped down and groaned with the weight of its other occupant as Obito curled up in the bedding, staring intently at Kakashi. He was still shivering but managed to send him a smile, his teeth chattering as he watched him. Obito must have been colder than Kakashi thought.

_"Come closer. I'll hold you,"_ Kakashi whispered, and Obito did just that, pressing his icy body against Kakashi's. "Damn you're cold!" Almost immediately Kakashi made the exclamation, startling Obito with a jolt before he managed to utter an apology in the humanoid's native tongue.

Obito sent him an apprehensive look but seemed to forgive him all the same before he pressed himself as close as he could to Kakashi, nuzzling his face and cheek into Kakashi's chest as he sunk further and further into the blankets. _"So warm...,"_ he crooned, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kakashi's wool sweatshirt.

Snuggling up beside Obito was like being cuddled by a giant starfish - all hands and legs wrapped around him and adhering to his body - but Kakashi didn't complain after the chill in the Uchiha's body began to dissipate. He was still exhausted and had to drive about an hour to head into town for work in the morning. He'd deal with Obito when he awoke, and hopefully, he would still be here.

_"Are you going to fall asleep?"_ Obito murmured softly, one of his horns rubbing against Kakashi's chin as he tried to crane his head back to get a glimpse of Kakashi's face while simultaneously grappling him tightly, unwilling to let up.

_"Yes, Obito. I have things to do in the daylight."_ Kakashi didn't have to look at Obito to know he was brooding as he felt the humanoid shift and sink further down in the bedding. He felt bad for Obito since he'd traveled in a snowstorm just to see him, but he couldn't help it. If he didn't get any sleep, he'd fall asleep at work and get yelled at by his boss. Again, mind you.

Kakashi nestled his chin on the top of Obito's head and yawned before muttering quietly, _"I'll see you at daylight."_ Obito hummed in understanding and Kakashi remembered nothing more as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. Remarkably, none of his dogs began to sniffle at his face or whine to demand food. He clapped his hand down on the snooze button before stretching beneath the covers and sitting up in preparation for his day. For some reason, this morning his cabin felt remarkably cold. He absently brushed his hands over his bare arms to warm them. Maybe he should have adjusted the thermostat, but then again, he usually got pretty warm in the middle of the night.

Oh well. It wasn't something that would matter much since he was getting ready to leave for work, but he felt like he was forgetting something. That didn't make much sense to him, but it'd probably come to mind eventually, so he slid his feet out of bed and onto the cool, carpeted floor.

"Ouch!"

Immediately, he flinched back and tended to his poor foot, pulling it into his lap. One of the dogs must have torn something up because stuck to his foot was a shard of pale, creamy white. It wasn't a bone, as it was far too thin, and when he turned it over in his hand, it seemed to glisten with an iridescent rainbow of colors. He couldn't imagine what exactly it could be, but it mesmerized him to such a degree that he decided on a whim to keep it with him as he went about his morning routine.

All the dogs were sitting patiently outside of the bedroom for Kakashi to prepare their breakfast and the bone-chilling frost seemed even more bitter in the hallway than in his bedroom. In total, he had eight dogs all of them either huskies, husky-mixes, or something with fur thick enough to survive in the chilling Alaskan weather. It was unusual for the dogs to be this calm in the morning, however, and Kakashi's suspicion was immediately sparked. Each of them looked away from his gaze, their tails wagging nervously.

"What did you do?" Kakashi murmured, knowing that the dogs would say nothing in return.

His slipper-clad feet creaked over the wood flooring and to the front door which was ajar by the push of a snowdrift, kept at bay only by the mountain of couch cushions set in behind it. At least they tried, he supposed.

The dogs all followed behind slowly, Shiba on his belly, seemingly the most guilty of all. Kakashi met the husky's eyes and pointed to the door, "Did you do this?" As if in more guilt than before, Shiba's tail stopped wagging and the dog ruminated a kind of growling-whine, a sound only huskies appeared to manage.

"You did this?" More of the whining followed. "That was bad, Shiba." The dog huffed sadly and looked away, covering its face with a paw. Kakashi could only sigh bodily and close the door would a resounding 'click'. Shiba was too smart for his own good sometimes; he'd have to get a lock to put up high on the door to keep the mutts inside.

It didn't take him very long to start brewing a mug of coffee and get the dogs' meals ready. He swept the snow outside and dealt with the cushions along the hall floor, carrying them back to the couch and dragging the dog beds back into the bedroom where he kept them. When he considered it further, it seemed strange that they'd work together like this and not close the door. It would have only taken one of them to do it, as they had in the past, but he didn't really have the time to think about it to in-depth. He let the dogs out into the backyard and put his coat on, grabbing his coffee to head out the door.

As he headed out the door, his hand briefly traversed into his pocket, fidgeting with and running his thumb over the shard in his pocket. It was almost like… _like a scale,_ which served to remind him of his vague dream last night of his imagined, ivory being crawling into bed beside him, his bare body pressed against him for warmth as he purred pleasantly into his chest like an abnormally large housecat. He craved the closeness of that moment and the kisses they had shared, but those thoughts would have to go.

Kakashi turned on his heel to lock the front door and call 'goodbye' to his dogs which came to the fence to see him off. He scratched their pelts and chuckled at their playfulness before sending them away to go play in the yard, Bull having scrounged up a large stick that several of them were completely enthralled over. Kakashi truly adored his dogs, but he steadily made his way over to his SUV to head to work. That's when he saw something that changed his life completely.

He dropped his mug of coffee on the ground in surprise, taking no heed of how the warm liquid sprayed across his boots and pants. His attention was set on something else, far more important because now he knew. He knew that there was no way Obito had been a figment of a lonely man's imagination now; not when there was a perfect trail of bare, human-shaped footprints leading from the woods to the front door and back.

His steely gaze followed the set of footprints into the woods, now assured that both his quest and his late father's had not been fruitless. He'd finally be able to redeem himself and his father in the eyes of the academic community and all he had to do was wait and all of the pieces would come together on their own.


End file.
